harrypotterfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Användare:Sakarie/Jobb2
Denna artikel är någonting som jag jobbar på, men alla är välkomna att hjälpa till! Dock har jag än så länge veto-rätt fram tills det att artikeln är klar och läggs ut på Politik i Harry Potter. Den engelska och svenska text som redan är översatt finns på /klart. =Hjälp= Jag skulle gärna vilja ha hjälp med meningen (ifall ni kan den får ni gärna skriva översättningen här direkt nedanför. *And that their concept of freedom of speech has been influenced by Rowling's weathering of her books routine challenges. och deras syn på yttrandefrihet har blivit influerade av... =Politik i Harry Potter= Klaröversatt på engelska Social activism According to Philip Nel of Kansas State University, the Potter series can be seen as "political novels that critique racism and racial superiority. Rowling, who worked for en:Amnesty International, evokes her social activism through Hermione's passion for oppressed elves and the formation of en:SPEW, her Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.FD Källa SPEW may be an analogue for the en:Socialist Party of England and Wales which also advocates for oppressed workers. en:Dobby, the house elf, has been compared to the labour lawyer en:Dobby Walker who introduced Rowling's heroine, en:Jessica Mitford, to the en:Communist Party.FD Källa :Se mer på /klart#Klart på engelska (Detta kommer inte stå i artikeln sen) Klaröversatt på svenska Social aktivism Enligt Philip Nel på Kansas State University kan Harry Potter-serien ses som "political novels that critique racism and racial superiority" politiska romaner som kritiserar rasism och rasmässig överlägsenhet. Rowling, som jobbat för Amnesty International, väcker sin sociala activism genom Hermione Grangers passion för att försöka rädda förtryckta husalfer, genom organisationen F-I-S-A, , Föreningen för Ideellt Stöd åt Alferna.'Potter' inspires academic analysis, USA Today SPEW, "spya", som föreningen heter på engelska, skulle kunna vara en parallell till det brittiska partiet Socialist Party of England and Wales, som också förespråkar bättre förhållanden för förtryckta arbetare, med samma akronym. Husalfen Dobby har också jämförts med advokaten Dobby Walker, som introducerade Rowlings förebild Jessica Mitford för det engelska kommunistpartiet. Morag Traynor, Is Dobby a Communist?, HP-LexiconReaders of the World, Unite, Metro Santa Cruz Robert Treuhaft, Mitford Memorial Site : Se mer på /klart#Klart på svenska ''(Detta kommer inte stå i artikeln sen) Håller på med ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hermione Granger framställs som den smått irriterande tjejen, som startar en kampanj för de förtryckta husalfernas frisläppning, med samma metoder som förekommer i den riktiga världen; med flygblad, listor, pins och olika emblem. en:Hermione is depicted as starting a campaign to emancipate the enslaved en:House elves, using the methods of real-world campaigns on social and political issues such as en:badges with slogans. She persists in this campaigning also when it is considered quixiotic even by her close friends and not much appreciated even by most of the House elves themselves. But in en:Deathly Hallows the campaign turns out to have had enormous unforeseen results, with House elves joining the struggle and making several indispensable contributions to Voldemort's final defeat and saving the main protagonists' lives. Kvar att översätta Subversive and anarchistic message Gerson of the Washington Post also described the very en:subversive nature of the Harry Potter books in the answer they offer to death. Voldemort believes that death must be mastered and "eaten." In contrast, Harry accepts the necessity of his own death for the sake of love. Gerson also suggests that some will ask the book series about tolerance also be a book series about religion. He answers that many others "believe -- not in spite of their faith but because of it -- that half-bloods, werewolves and others should be treated with kindness and fairness. Above all, believers are called to love, even at the highest cost."Harry Potter's Secret In a 1999 interview with Rowling, The Guardian Unlimited's Joanna Carey said, "JK Rowling is every bit as witty and en:subversive as you'd expect. Rowling described her admiration of Jessica Mitford since age 14, her time at en:Exeter University "not quite the chance to be the 'radical' I planned," and said the later books dealing with Harry's hormones, and deaths will be unlike other children's series like the Famous Five. Carey suggested a parallel between Harry Potter and en:Prince Harry which Rowling laughs off saying a friend said never let the press make you discuss the en:royal family.Who doesn't know Harry? James Morone, a political science professor at en:Brown University, wrote in the liberal en:American Prospect in 2001, "Magical headmaster Albus Dumbledore practically awards bonus points for breaking rules. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is unruly, even slightly anarchic. Harry's classmate Hermione 'had become a bit more relaxed about breaking the rules,' writes Rowling near the end of Philosopher's Stone, 'and she was much nicer for it.' There's more than a touch of en:anarchy when all the students sing to their own tune. In her books, the kids are the central agents of their own lives. They make choices. Weigh judgments. Wrestle with freedom."Cultural Phenomena: Dumbledore's Message Conservative objections to liberal and socialist values The en:far-right U.S. en:John Birch Society has objected to Rowling's books and her public statements. In his article for the John Birch Society's magazine The New American, Constitution Party Communications Director Steve Bonta compared Harry Potter negatively to en:The Lord of the Rings, saying "The Potter books read in places like diatribes against the modern middle class, especially whenever Harry confronts his ludicrously dysfunctional and downright abusive adopted family, the Dursleys." Isabelle Smadja of en:Le Monde wrote that Harry Potter is the first fictional hero of the anti-globalist, anti-en:free market, pro-en:Third World, "Seattle" generation. She wrote that "Examination of the text suggests that they are, in fact, a ferocious critique of consumer society and the world of en:free enterprise."French go potty over Harry's politics, Lichfield, John. The Star July 5, 2004 :Här fortsätter artikeln egentligen, men på grund av laddningstiden och att det är enklare att hitta, har jag valt att ta bort dessa stycken tills det blir aktuellt för mig att översätta dem. Resten hittas på en:Politics of Harry Potter References Wikipedia:Politics of Harry Potter